


The True Council

by Leni



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But we build this Council! We saved the world."</p><p> </p><p>Or, Not All The Watchers Died In London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The True Council

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> Written for Tigriswolf at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/671062.html?thread=89125462#t89125462). Prompt: **built a cathedral but we never prayed**

"No," Buffy says, voice firm but with only the volume necessary to reach the man before her. At her side, Faith clenches her fists, and her expression alone lets out a string of words that would shock their self-imposed guests, but wouldn't help their cause at all. "We can use your help, Mr. Moore," Buffy continues, her hand moving in a subtle gesture that the other Slayers will recognize as an order to stay and wait. Only Faith huffs in annoyance at it, but she still follows Buffy's lead. "-but we don't need your... supervision."

"I don't think you grasp the situation, Miss Summers," the leader of the group of surviving Watchers says, standing straighter to his full six-and-a-half feet, as if he could cow Buffy's girls by size alone. Does he really not understand what they must face nightly? "I personally had Mr. Travers' full trust and-"

A chortle forces him to pause.

Buffy arches a chiding eyebrow at Faith, but the other Slayer is smirking in another direction. "Go, G-man," she mutters.

Buffy smiles. There was a time when she knew Giles would always support her, and it's good to be able to trust that again.

"I'm sorry, Donald," Giles says, not sounding apologetic at all for the disruption. He unfolds himself from his seat, the spot deliberately chosen halfway between the visitors and the Slayers, and comes closer until he's standing a few feet away from Buffy's right side. If they'd choreographed it, their positions couldn't be more perfect. "But I must warn you, I cannot think of anything less appropriate to say to a Slayer. Much less one who had personal dealings with Quentin."

Mr. Moore - Donald - sneers. "None of your business, Rupert," he snaps.

One could almost feel the whole squad of Slayers drawing away at those words, though none of the girls actually moves. Giles has saved several of their lives, often by risking his own, and he helps train the rest of them.

"Get out of here," Buffy tells Moore, sweeping her hand to gesture at the others who came along. "If you think like him, go with him."

"Preposterous! We _are_ the Watchers' Council now!"

"And we are the Slayers, you idiot," Faith growls.

At least she kept the insult PG.

"We can use the help," Buffy repeats, able to be the one who is calm when Faith shows their combined rage so well, "but we can get by without you. There's enough of us to divide the work now. It's _you_ who need _us_ to give meaning to your work."

Moore pales, then reddens with anger.

A voice from behind him pipes in, "But we build this Council! We saved the world."

Buffy shakes her head in disbelief. They won't understand.

Instead Giles is the one who answers. He steps forward, and for that moment he stands as shield for the Slayers behind him. He is the true Council, as it should have always been. "Yes, we did. The world is safe now." He waits until his former colleagues quiet down and pay attention, perhaps hoping to have drawn him to their side. Then he gives them a small smile, a sad one. "But did we ever bleed for it?"

A few of them flush, some in confused embarrassment. There's hope yet.

They leave in silence, at least.

"So long, fuckers!" Beth calls after them, then presses her lips together when both Buffy and Faith turn to her in warning.

Giles chuckles. "Tossers," he fake-coughs.

Then Faith cracks a grin that easily becomes a belly-laugh.

Soon Buffy is laughing as well, and after her, the whole room fills with mirth.

 

The End  
18/11/15


End file.
